Spider-Man of Ikebukuro
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: The city of Ikebukuro is one that holds many legends. One of those legends is the city's protector who was given spider powers from a genetic spider. He vowed to used these powers of his to fight crime and against those who would caused his city harm, and his name is Spider-Man!
1. Origin

**Hey guys this is Shunya Toshiki giving you a brand new story. I would also like to thank my good personal friend bloodyredrose1994 for giving the okay for this idea.**

 **I don't own Spider-Man and Durarara and elements from Muv-Luv series, those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Spider-Man of Ikebukuro**

 **Origin**

It was night in the city of Ikebukuro. The people were minding their own business from hanging out, night shift, handing out flyers, and discussing about new rumors accrued in the city, one group was reading a blog of their tablet about a giant Spider that had been appearing in the night for the past month.

A car filled with four criminals, were seen driving to an abandon construction site, for a meeting with an arms dealer.

Watching them on top of a building was a figure, had been watching them, before they got out of their cars one of them were holding a bag in his hand, and head inside the unfinished building.

The figure jumps off the building, and had his middle and third fingers press on the palm off his hand leaving the thumb and the index and pinky fingers free, which fired a web like substance shot out of his wrist, and hits the contraction building, and the figure grab hold of the substance and starts pulling himself as he swing on it to the building and got inside.

The criminals were now on the floor, to meet with the arms dealer are he has a few metal box with an electronic lock filled with weapons. The figures jump down on a still beam quietly, in the shadows watching over them.

"You're a little late." The dealer said.

"We were caught in traffic. But anyway do you have the goods?"

"Of course I do." The dealer smirks, as he pressed the code to unlock the crate, and soon opens it, revealing assault rifles with grenade lunches attach to them.

One of the crooks whistles, as he grabs one of them to check it out.

"Damn this is the stuff they used for the Self-Defense Forces."

"And in mint condition from my benefactor, but I must warn you these aren't exactly cheap." The dealer told them.

"Oh don't worry we got it cover." One of them said, as the one with the bag walks to the dealer and opens it, revealing thousands of dollars. "Will this be enough?"

"Oh certainly, as always it is a pleasure to do-." He was about to grab the bag of money, until the figure's web substance hits the bag, and soon was pulled out of their hands into the shadows.

"The hell!" One of the crooks said as he pulled out a handgun, and looks around, until two webs come out above him and landed on his feet. "Huh?"

He was then pulled upward in the shadows as he was screaming before he drops his gun.

"Hunter!" The one holding the assault rifle shouted as he pointed the rifle and fires at the ceiling going through all its ammo.

He quickly replaced its clip as his partner pulls out his own handgun and the dealer picks up Hunter's handgun, as they look around fearing where the figure is.

"The hell is this thing?!" One of the crooks said.

"It must be Spider thing that's been appearing around town!" The other said.

"I thought that was just a rumor! Like that Black Rider person!" The dealer stated.

"Well whatever it is we need to get out of here before he gets us-!" One of the crooks started, before a web shot on both his hands and on his face, he was then pulled on the ground and drag into the shadows.

"Jun!" The last crook fired to where he was pulled, before he stops. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here!"

He then runs away.

"Wait!" The dealer shouted.

The crook was walking slowly into the building looking everywhere around, as he was sweating and breathing rapidly. As he was walking backward, he bumps into someone, which made him scream as he turned around, and saw one of his friends hanging upside down in a web cocoon.

He slowly walks backward, until he heard muffling sound he turned and saw another friend of his tied up in web on a steal beam with his face still covered by web.

He walks backwards not seeing the figure behind, until he bent to his ear and said.

"Bo." He said which made him turned around pointed his rifle, until the figure shoots his web on his gun.

"Haven't you mother ever tell you?" The figure said, before he pulls his gun out of his hand and hits him with it, knocking him to the ground. "It's not polite to point."

The dealer heard nothing but silence which made him even more afraid than before. He then runs to the assault rifles to get one to use, but webbing was shot on it covering the guns.

"I don't think so." The dealer looks and saw the figure on a steal beam holding the assault rifle, before he jumps down.

The figure then walks out of the shadows.

He is wearing a black bodysuit, with a large red spider symbol on his chest and a red small spider symbol on the back and beneath his neck, with a red utility belt around his waist, has black gloves with red spider symbols on top, and wears black boots with red spider symbols on the sides, and wears a black mask with red lenses.

The dealer pointed his gun and was about to fire on him, until he shoots his web on the dealer's gun, and pulled out from his hand, and then he walks to the dealer.

"Hey wait a moment. There's no need for the violence we could make a dealLLL!" The dealer started, before the spider grabs his shirt's collar and brought his face closer to his. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Answer my question and I won't have to." He told the dealer, before he raises the rifle in his hand. "I don't know much about these things, but even I can tell these are military grade, where did you get them?"

"I can't…You don't understand the person I worked for will kill me." The dealer told him.

"Yeah, but he's not here right now…" He said before he lifts him off his feet. "I am!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! The man I work for is someone name Kano, he's the one you want!"

"Where can I find him?!" The spider demanded.

"At the docks, that's where he usually gets his shipment! That's all I know I swear!"

"If you're lying I'll be coming back for you." The spider told him, before he throws him down back on the floor.

As the dealer was about to get up, the spider shoot his web on his hand, sticking it on the ground.

"That will hold you long enough until the police gets here." The spider said as he turned to the city.

"Just what are you?"

"What am I?" The spider turned back to the dealer. "I'm Spider-Man."

Spider-Man then shoots his web and grabs and swings off the building to his city, and repeated the process as, he travels between buildings.

* * *

On the streets, a motorcycle roads as a sound of a horse neigh was heard. Riding it is the famous Black Rider, Celty Sturluson, wearing her black bodysuit with gloves, and wears a yellow helmet with a black windshield with pointed ears on top.

She had finished a transport job and was on her way home, before she stops when she someone in the sky, it was Spider-Man as he shoots another web again and swings himself high enough to the closest building, as his reflects on Celty's helmet, as she stares at him.

* * *

On top of a roof top, is a young man wearing black clothing with a jacket, Izaya Orihara, was looking through the city with his binoculars.

What really caught his eye, was Spider-Man, as he was swinging. He smirks before he puts away his binoculars.

"The famous rumor Spider, something tells me with you around, things are going to become more interesting." He said as he had a new idea of entertainment for him.

* * *

Spider-Man continues swinging to the docks to where he'll find Kano, as he narrates about himself.

" _I know what you're all thinking about. 'Who is this guy? And/or, 'Why he's doing this?'."_ Spider-Man then jumps to the roof of the next building and runs on it, and fire his web onto a building on the other side of the street, and swings and when he's high enough he jumps off it, as he falls his face covered the screen. _"Well I'll tell you. It all started around two months ago."_

* * *

(Two months ago)

In a bed room of a teenager who was sleeping on his bed, until his alarm clock started to ring, barely waking him up until, he searches for it for a short while and soon found it and turns it.

He then sits up yawning while stretches his arms.

He is a sixteen year old, and had black spiky hair and opens his eyes revealing red color eyes.

" _Yeah that's me, Tatsuya Yuki, a high school student from Raira Academy."_ Narrator Tatsuya explains.

Tatsuya was rubbing his eyes and then looks to his clock, and saw it was 7:00AM. Tatsuya yawns again before he gets off his bed, and heads to his bathroom to do his personal hygiene.

Tatsuya applied tooth paste on his toothbrush, and soon brushes his teeth.

" _I was just a normal high school like any other, before I become Spider-Man."_ Narrator Tatsuya explains.

Tatsuya rinse and wash his teeth, for a while until he spits it out into the sink. He then was seen changing to his Raira school uniform, and after he changes into his uniform he exits his room and walks down the hallway and walks into the living room/kitchen.

Tatsuya soon saw his father seated by the kitchen table, and saw his mother was cooking breakfast.

His father is in his late 30s wearing a white shirt, with black pants, and socks, he has black hair and black eyes.

His mother is also in her late 30s has she has long brown hair and red eyes, and is wearing a yellow sweater with a long brown skirt

" _Those are parents, Mamoru Yuki and Miya Yuki."_ Narrator Tatsuya said.

Miya soon saw her son walking to the kitchen.

"Oh Tatsuya, good morning." Miya said.

"Morning Kaa-san, and good morning to you too Tou-san." Tatsuya greeted his parents.

"Morning Tatsuya." Mamoru said.

Asuna had finished breakfast it was, rice, eggs, sausages, and with miso soap on the side.

"Thank you, for this meal." They both said, before they started eating.

"Tatsuya, if I remember correctly, you and your class are going to that lab, of that scientist you know about, right?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about it. The scientist is Professor Rean Satomi, a well-known gene scientist that study and combine the DNA of animals and insects." Tatsuya said. "I also heard a rumor, that he's also researching a way to merge that very DNA into humans, to inherit that very animal's strong trait ability. Like for instance someone who's deaf, having his DNA merge with a bat's to inherit its strong hearing, so that he can hear again. Or someone with a lost limb, having the DNA of a lizard, to regrow that very lost limb in will."

Mamoru and Miya then chuckles to their son's passion for science.

"Well I don't exactly get it like you do, but I'm happy that your passionate about something." Mamoru said.

After they finished breakfast, Tatsuya is in front of the door as he was putting up and tying his shoes and soon stands up.

"Well I'm off." Tatsuya told his father.

"Have a nice day!" Mamoru and Miya told him.

Tatsuya soon opens the door and heads outside. Tatsuya closes the door behind and heads down the stairs, Tatsuya and his father lives on the tenth floor of an apartment in the city of Ikebukuro.

Ikebukuro is a commercial and entertainment district of Tokyo and the largest city in Toshima ward. Also the city houses many secrets, myths, and legends that are beyond imaginary, one of the main attractions is the infamous Black Rider who rides a noiseless pitch-black motorcycle and some say that this Black Rider is headless.

* * *

Tatsuya is seen walking across the street heading towards his school Raira Academy, a private school that is set in East Ikebukuro, and Raira Academy is an increasingly reputable high school, with well-maintained grounds and good facilities.

Tatsuya is now seen walking side by side with his fellow Raira Academy students as they walk into the school's grounds.

"Hey Tatsuya!" One student runs up to Tatsuya and placed his arm on his shoulders.

Tatsuya chuckles while being fully aware on whom that was before he turns to him.

The person behind him was a man around his age wearing his school's uniform; he has brown messy hair and has grey color eyes.

This is Kenichi Yamada, Tatsuya's best friend since childhood.

"Hey Kenichi…" Tatsuya greeted his childhood friend, before Kenichi removes his arm from Tatsuya's shoulders.

"Hey man, are you excited about the field trip? Because I am!" Kenichi said with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah…you're probably only excited about it because we won't be doing any school today." Tatsuya stated.

"Hey don't say it like that! You know I like science as much as the next guy!" Kenichi said while feeling a little offended about that.

"Alright, sorry…" Tatsuya said before he chuckles.

"But he still has a point though." They turned around and saw a girl wearing the female Raira Academy's school uniform behind them.

She is the same age as Tatsuya, and has long blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and has yellow eyes and wears glasses in front of them.

This is Asuka Hino, another childhood friend of Tatsuya's.

"You're probably excited just to get out school for today." Asuka stated.

"Oh come on! Don't put it like that, Asuka!" Kenichi exclaimed at his childhood friend, while Tatsuya chuckles.

" _My friends Kenichi and Asuka are the best friends that a guy could ever ask for. Whenever one of us is in trouble we've always got each other's back."_ Narrator Tatsuya explained.

"Come on you two, we're better get going before we're late." Tatsuya told them before he walks ahead to their school.

"Alright we're coming." Asuka said before she follows behind him.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Kenichi said before he quickly follows as well.

* * *

After first bell, Tatsuya his friends and classmates as well with other students of their school is now gathered in front of their school and are standing in front of buses for their fieldtrip today.

"Man I can't wait to see Professor Satomi's lab and the things he have in there." Kenichi said being excited before he turns to his friends. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah I'm really eager to see his products of genetic splicing. What about you Tatsuya…?" Asuka asked before she blinks when she and Kenichi saw that he wasn't paying attention as he was looking at someone, before they turn as well and saw who it is.

"Oh that figures…" Kenichi sighs.

Tatsuya was looking at a girl in their age talking with a friend of hers. She was wearing their school's uniform; she had long blue hair tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes.

" _That's Misuki Hayase in class 1-A, and is a member of our school's swimming. I met…while saw her when we started middle school together, and I sort of had a one sided crush with her ever since."_ Narrator Tatsuya explains.

Kenichi chuckles as Tatsuya get staring at Misuki before he bumps his elbow on his side which snaps Tatsuya out his daze.

"Dude, come on don't ignore us." Kenichi told him.

"Oh sorry…" Tatsuya said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Tatsuya I don't see why you won't just go up and talk with her." Asuka told him.

"Me? Talk to her? Oh come on you know I can't do that…" Tatsuya told them.

"Why? Because you get flustered around pretty girls?" Kenichi asked with a teasing smile.

"I do not!" Tatsuya exclaimed which made Kenichi to slightly flinched as he chuckles. "I mean she's Misuki Hayase, ace of our school's swimming team, and one of the most popular girls as well. While I'm…"

"Tatsuya Yuki, one of Raira Academy's top students in, math, science, and engineering. And also our class's 1-B's very own class rep. I mean you don't have much in the physical department, but you have a lot of other great features. So just have confidence in yourself and just try talking with her." Asuka told him.

Tatsuya turns back to Misuki who was now entering her base along with her friend and classmates, before he turns back to his friends.

"No not yet…I'm still not ready." Tatsuya told them, which made his friends sigh.

"Sure whatever you say…" Kenichi said.

"Alright class!" Their teacher calls out getting their attention along with their classmates. "Time to get on the bus!"

"Yes, sensai!" They said before they started to enter the bus one at a time.

As Tatsuya and his friends entered the bus, Kenichi and Asuka were found open seats and soon seated next to each other.

Tatsuya still looks for an opened seat for himself as he continues to walk down the bus while looking.

"Hey class rep!" A student got his attention as he turns to that student.

The student was a young man in Tatsuya's age; he has dyed light brown hair and has brown eyes, and is wearing his school's uniform with a hoodie with brown sneakers.

" _Meet Masaomi Kida another classmate of mine in our school."_ Narrator Tatsuya explained.

"If you're looking at a seat, this one's open." Masaomi told him offering the opened seat next to him.

"Thanks, Kido-kun." Tatsuya said before he sits down on the opened seat.

"It's no problem." Masaomi said with a smile on his face.

Soon the buses started to drive down the streets and heads to their destination.

* * *

The buses had soon arrived at the designated stop of their fieldtrip as they stop at a collage with a large campus, and its name is Tensai University. Tensai is one of the best colleges in Ikebukuro and in Japan that accepts the best students.

After the buses stop in front of the college the doors soon opened and the students exit the school one at a time.

"Hmm…so this is the nerd school. I guess it's not bad." Masaomi said as he looks around.

"Oh come on, Kido-kun don't make it sound like that." Tatsuya said because after all he and his friends are planning on enrolling to Tensai University after they graduate high school. "I mean after all I am planning on enrolling here."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Masaomi said while waving his hand before he spotted a few good looking college girls. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going get some girls numbers."

Masaomi heads to the girls that caught his eyes.

"Just be sure to make it back in time!" Tatsuya told him, and Masaomi waved back at him.

Tatsuya's friends walk to his side while watching Masaomi interacting with the collage girls.

"So Kida's at it again. Why am I not surprised?" Asuka said with a narrow look on her face.

"Yeah but that's just who he is." Kenichi shrugged.

"Hello everyone," Someone calls out to all of the students, as they turned to that person.

She was a young woman in her mid-30s with long brown hair with a black headband on top, and has chocolate brown colored eyes. She was wearing a lab coat with a red shirt with a black skirt with black heels, and was wearing a wedding ring on her finger.

"I'm Yukari Satomi; I'm here as your guide in Rean's lab, if you please follow me." Yukari told them before she walks ahead and the students soon followed behind her and Masaomi as well as he was waving goodbye to the girls he just got done talking to.

* * *

Yukari and the students soon arrived at Rean's laboratory building on campus, and they soon entered inside, and almost student was in awe by the things in the building.

The equipment in the room was all state in the art, and has small cages for some of the small animals and insects insides.

"Here we are the lab of Rean Satomi." Yukari said as she and the students stopped.

"I thought that was supposed to be my line Yukari." They turned and saw Professor Rean Satomi walking down the stairs to the students and his wife.

Rean Satomi is also in his mid-30s, has short black hair and has grey colored eyes. He wears a lab coat with a grey shirt with black jeans and has brown shoes, and his right sleeve was rolled up due to his missing right arm.

"Oh yeah it's really him." Asuka whispers to her friends Tatsuya and Kenichi.

"Yeah I still don't believe it. And no don't pinch me." Tatsuya told Kenichi as he stops when he was about to pinch on him.

"Sorry…" Kenichi said.

Rean soon stops by his wife's side and turned to the students to greet them.

"I'm sorry Rean. But I was the one who brought them here." Yukari said.

"I guess that is a good point. In any case, welcome to my lab everyone. Now without further due follow me." Rean said before he and Yukari walks ahead with the students following behind them.

As they were walking down the room the students are looking at the equipment, animals, and insects in the room, Rean speaking to them about his research.

"As some of you already know, my focus in is genetic splicing to spliced the DNA from certain animals into humans, in order to help mankind. Just imagine it a world where people will be immune to diseases, to regain lost senses, and hopefully one day…" Rean stops before he grabs onto his missing arm. "To restore lost limbs such as myself..."

As he was walking Kenichi soon spotted a piece of metal levitating in a glass containment seal, his eyes slightly widen before he runs up to it to get a closer look.

"Hey Professor Satomi!" Kenichi gotten Rean's attention as he and the others turned to him. "This is Vibranium?"

"You got a good eye my boy." Rean said before he walks to his side and looks at the piece of metal with Kenichi. "Yes that is indeed Vibranium, from the very mountains of Wakanda itself. I manage to get this small piece while I was in a trip in Africa."

"Wow…but I thought you were mostly into genetics?" Kenichi stated.

"Well you should know that scientists shouldn't only stick to one field, and can't let a chance to get a rare sample go so easily. Most people see Vibranium to be used to make weapons, like Captain America's shield and like the Black Panther's suit. But for me I want to find a way to used it in other ways for it to be used." Rean told him. "Would you like to see what I made with small fragments of it?"

"You kidding you've bet I would!" Kenichi said with an excited grin on his face.

Rean chuckles before he turns to the rest of the students.

"And if any of you would like to see as well, please come over here." Rean told them, some of students think about it before they walk to Rean.

Rean then turns to his Yukari.

"Yukari I'm sorry, but could you show the others the genetic's department, I think I'm going to be busy." Rean said before, he, Kenichi, and the other students who wanted to see the tech that is powered by Vibranium.

"You got it honey." Yukari told them before she turns to the rest of the class. "Okay, so do you have any questions?"

Tatsuya raised his hand getting Yukari's attention.

"Yes mister…" Yukari said.

"Tatsuya. Tatsuya Yuki." Tatsuya said before he lowers his hand. "I heard that Professor Satomi had made some samples in genetic modification. Will it be alright if we see them?"

"You've heard right and yes we will just follow me." Yukari told before she and the students followed behind her.

As they were walking down the room, Yukari was explaining things about the work in the lab.

"As some of you know, we've been working on genetic splicing and modifications with animals and insects or in this case spiders, we've made 12 successful genetically modified super spiders, and here they are." Yukari said before she and the students stop in front of a glass class separated in 12 segments holding a bright color spider.

The students soon walk up to the cage to get a closer look at them, and Tatsuya was amazed by these spiders, before he noticed that Mitsuki and her best friend Haruka Suzumiya a girl with short straight hair that reaches above her shoulders with pink ribbons tied to the sides of her head and has green eyes.

"Wow, they look so pretty." Haruka said as she was admiring the beautiful colors of the spiders.

"Really? I just find them gross." Mitsuki said.

"Oh don't say it like that." Tatsuya said getting Mitsuki's and Haruka's attention as they turned to them. "Spiders have all sorts of amazing abilities; they have amazing strength, and the same could be said about their webbing as well. Not to mention they have amazing agility and jumping strength."

Tatsuya then notices the two of them giving him a blank look, which made Tatsuya to slightly blush before he coughs a few times.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound boring to you." Tatsuya said Mitsuki and Haruka chuckles.

"Oh don't worry about its fine." Mitsuki told him. "Also it's Tatsuya Yuuki right?"

"Y-Yeah that's me…" Tatsuya nodded a little surprised that Mitsuki's knows him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mitsuki Hayase." Mitsuki said.

"Yes I know…I mean everyone in our school knows about you." Tatsuya said.

"I could say the same about you, mister smartest boy." Mitsuki said, before she chuckles and Tatsuya soon chuckles as well.

Asuka was watching Tatsuya with a proud smile on her face that he manage to talk with Mitsuki, before she turns back to the spiders and soon notices that one of the glass cages was empty.

"Um…Excuse ma'am I think you're missing one." Asuka told Yukari.

"Eh?" Yukari blinked before she saw the empty cage as well. "That's strange maybe Rean took one of them out for further study…But oh well with that done let's continue the rest of the tour."

Yukari was wrong as one of the missing super genetic spiders was hanging from a web thread and was moving down inch by inch, and while getting closer to Tatsuya.

"Please follow me." Yukari said before she walks ahead and the students soon follow her.

Just before Tatsuya follows as well the missing spider soon landed and got on his shoulder without him noticing.

As Tatsuya and his fellow Reira Academy students continue to follow Yukari as she was explaining more of Rean's lab and his work, the genetic enhanced spider crawls its way from his shoulder down to his hand, and when it made contact to the opened skin of his hand it soon took a pain out of it.

"Ow!" Tatsuya winced as waved his hand and the spider jumps off his hand to the ground before it crawls under a table.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine." Tatsuya said as he rubs his other hand on the spider bite before he looks at it and saw that was pretty swollen despite how small it is.

Tatsuya soon ignored the spider bite as he continues following Yukari as she was continuing the tour.

* * *

(Later)

After the school trip and after school, Tatsuya, Kenichi, and Asuka were now walking together in the streets of the city.

"Man that trip sure was fun." Kenichi said before he turns to his friends. "Do you guys want to hit the arcade before we head back home?"

"Sure that sounds fun. What about you Tatsuya…?" Asuka said before she and Kenichi notices something was wrong with Tatsuya.

Tatsuya looks a little red while he was sweating heavily, and was looks really sick.

"What…? What did you say again?" Tatsuya asked.

"Dude, are you alright? You don't look so good." Kenichi said.

"Really? Now that you mention I hadn't been feeling good…" Tatsuya mutters.

Asuka placed her hand on his forehead and Tatsuya was really burning up.

"Yeah you're really burning bad; we should probably take you back home." Asuka said.

"Yeah that's probably the best…" Tatsuya mutters as he started to feel a little light headed and started to lose his balance before Kenichi catches him.

"Wow! Don't worry man I got you." Kenichi said, before he lends his support to Tatsuya.

"Thanks Kenichi…" Tatsuya mutters before they begin walking to his apartment.

* * *

Inside Tatsuya's apartment home, Miya was humming as she was cooking dinner; Mamoru just informed her that he was working light at night so he won't be home until later. She then heard the door opening figuring that it might be Tatsuya, she then walks to the door to greet him.

"Welcome home…" Miya said before she saw Tatsuya and his friends walking inside and saw the state his son is in.

"My goodness, Tatsuya!" Miya said before she runs up and check on Tatsuya. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure…I was fine a while ago, but now I don't feel so hot…" Tatsuya mutters.

"It might be best if we take him to his room." Asuka stated.

"Yes of course, come on." Miya nodded in agreement before she and the others head to Tatsuya's room.

* * *

They manage to bring Tatsuya to his room, and after giving Asuka and Kenichi his thanks they soon left his home as well.

Tatsuya was now dressed in his sleepwear and was now lying on his bed sleeping. Soon Tatsuya was beginning to toss and turn as he was burning up even more and his face was flinching a few times.

Tatsuya was having a dream of the spider biting and remembering the words genetically modified spiders echoing in his head. Inside his body his DNA structure was beginning to change in a web like pattern.

* * *

(Morning)

Tatsuya's alarm soon begins to ring, which woke him up as he opens his eyes, and Tatsuya soon saw that was on the floor before he quickly sits back up. Tatsuya soon notices that his fever was now gone.

Tatsuya sighs before he stands up and turned his alarm clock off. Tatsuya then opens his door and saw his father Mamoru standing in front of it.

"Tou-san?" Tatsuya said in surprised.

"Tatsuya, are you alright?" Mamoru asked as he was surprised to see his son back on his feet. "I heard that you were sick."

"Yeah I'm fine, in fact I feel better than fine." Tatsuya told him.

Mamoru then placed his hand on Tatsuya's forehead to check and felt that his fever has indeed calm down.

"Hmm…well if you say so, and luckily it's a Sunday so just get ready and have breakfast." Mamoru said before he walks to the living room.

"Okay." Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya was now in the bathroom and soon brought out his toothpaste and brash. Tatsuya then grabs onto the sink's knob and was going to turn it but it suddenly broke in his hands.

Tatsuya blinks in surprised that the knob suddenly broke off as he looks at it in his hand, before he begins to throw it out of his hand but for some reason it was stuck on him. Tatsuya blinks again before he grabs onto the knob with his other hand and manages to rip it off.

Tatsuya smiles in success before he notices the knob was stuck on his other hand and tries to shake it off of him. Tatsuya was slightly frustrated before he started to calm down and grabs onto knob with the tips of his fingers and manage to rip it off once again and gently placed it by the sink before he let's go.

Seeing that getting water wasn't an option now, Tatsuya then opens his toothpaste and was going to squeeze it out to his tooth brash but when he did all of the paste squirted out of the tube, some landed in his tooth brash but most of it landed in his sink, which freaks him out a little more.

Miya had placed breakfast for herself and her family on the table. She and Mamoru then saw Tatsuya dressed in a grey jacket with a red shirt with black pants and red sneakers.

"Tatsuya, you're just in time for..." Miya said.

"Sorry but I'm not hungry right now. I'm going out to take a walk." Tatsuya said as he quickly heads to the door.

"Eh? But Tatsuya…" Mamoru started before he follows his son but was now outside as he closed the door behind him. "Okay…"

* * *

Tatsuya was now walking around town, while still wondering what was going on. At first he thought the sink knob breaking on him was just a coincidence but now he started to realize that something's wrong with him.

Tatsuya was waiting for the street light to turn on as he was looking at his hands. Soon the light turned green and he soon begins walking across the street while still looking at his hands.

' _Okay Tatsuya just calm down…'_ Tatsuya thought as he placed his hand on his head. _'I'm sure what's happening this morning has a perfect explanation…?'_

Tatsuya stops his train of thought was interrupted as he started to feel a tingling/buzzing in his brain, as the world around him started to slow down.

' _What the…?'_ Tatsuya thought as he wonders on what's going on.

Somehow this feeling is alerting him of danger closing in, he look turn to his left and saw a speeding car heading towards him and wasn't either slowing down and stopping.

Tatsuya's eyes widen before his reflexes kick in as he jumps over the car as it passes under him before it crashed onto a wall and while Tatsuya lands on his feet.

Tatsuya was even further surprised on what just happened, before one of the people around walks to him to check on him.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…and I need to go!" Tatsuya said before he runs away and runs down the street.

* * *

After running for a while Tatsuya soon runs into an alleyway and lean his back against the wall.

"Okay something's definitely not right here." Tatsuya mutters.

Tatsuya then looks at his hands once again and remembers who that knob was stuck on his hand like it was glued on. Which made Tatsuya had a theory before he turns to wall behind him.

Tatsuya then placed the tips of his fingers on the wall and was sticking on the wall before he removed his fingers. Tatsuya then placed his fingers on the wall again and placed the fingers of his other hand in front of it; he then started to climb on the wall using both his hands and feet, and soon climb half of the wall.

Seeing this Tatsuya made an excited smile before he climbs up the wall faster and faster until he soon made to the roof. Tatsuya continues to smile as he looks at his hands before he turns to the other building that was about 10 feet away, Tatsuya grins before puts on his hood and he walks a few steps back and soon runs forward and jumps to the building and successfully lands on next building.

Tatsuya made a loud cheer, and soon not too long he started jumping to rooftop to rooftop.

As Tatsuya was running down on the latest rooftop he soon found a taller building in front of it, he then jumps to it and manages to stick to its wall and soon started to climb up and he was now on the roof before he runs down, before stops on the ledge of the building.

Tatsuya looks around and admired the view and soon spotted an abandon warehouse at the outskirts of the city, Tatsuya decided to go there to further test his new found abilities, and he soon spotted the fire escape beneath he then used it to jump down the building before he jumps to the shorter building that was next to the one he was on, and soon started to jump through the rooftops again making his way to the abandon warehouse.

* * *

Tatsuya had now arrived at his destination as he jumps on the roof of the abandon warehouse, before he enters through one of the broken roof windows and lands on the ground.

Tatsuya looks around and saw a metal pipe on the floor before he picks it up. Tatsuya then bends the metal pipe in a loop like it almost nothing. Tatsuya soon drops the metal pipe while being amazed by his new found strength, he then spotted a metal oil drum before he walks to it and Tatsuya soon picks it up with only one hand and it was as light as a feather to him, Tatsuya was amazed once again before he throws it to the other side of the building.

Wanting to test his new found agility and reflexes out, Tatsuya runs up the wall before he jumps off and lands on his feet, he then runs to another oil drum and jumps on it and used it a jumping stone and manage to reach the metal beams on the ceiling before he hangs onto it before he started to move down on it using his hands and soon jumps down to the floor.

Tatsuya then climbs on the wall using his Wall-Crawling power and soon climbs on the ceiling before he moves to the center of it and hangs upside down on the ceiling.

" _I know it's amazing. Even by that time I couldn't believe it myself."_ Narrator Tatsuya said.

"Man this is amazing. But how am I able to do these things?" Tatsuya wonders before he looks at his hand before he looks at the back of his hand where that spider bit him.

He then remembers how Professor Rean Satomi had made super genetic modified super spiders and that one of them was missing, and soon realizes that one missing super spider bit him.

"What a minute could this be a side effect of that spider bite?" Tatsuya said before he notices how late it was getting as he notices the sun was starting to set. "Oh no, I didn't realize how late it was…"

Tatsuya then jumps down to the floor and exits the warehouse and walks back to his home.

"I sure hope I didn't made Tou-san and Kaa-san worry." Tatsuya said.

* * *

As Tatsuya was walking back home, he continues to look at his hand and wonders how to use these new found powers.

Tatsuya then heard two familiar chuckles which made him look and saw Mitsuki and Haruka walking together with shopping bags in their hands.

Tatsuya wonders if he should talk to Mitsuki or not, he then spotted a car stopping by to them, and Mitsuki soon saw it was a member of Reira's swimming team who was offering them a ride, which they gladly accepts before driver unlocks the doors.

"Thanks a lot for this." Mitsuki said as she and Haruka enters the car before it drives down the street.

This made Tatsuya have an idea on how to use his powers.

* * *

Tatsuya had now made it back to his apartment and walks to his family's apartment room. Tatsuya slightly opens the door to look inside.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I'm back…" Tatsuya quietly calls out, and after hearing no answer he quietly heads inside as he quietly closes the door behind him.

After taking off his shoes Tatsuya walks into the living room and soon saw a plate of rice balls covered with plastic wrap and has a note on it, he picks it up and saw the message written on it, saying that his parents had gone out meeting a few of their friends.

Tatsuya quietly chuckles before it picks it up and heads to his room.

After arriving inside of his room, Tatsuya turns on his computer and after it turned on Tatsuya brought out a search website and looks up show business options that pays well and found a website that have a list of cars, while he was eating the rice balls.

He was soon going through a listing of cars that are worth over about one million yen.

He soon found a few reality show tickets being sold out for a magic show being hosted by a famous illusionist. Tatsuya soon saw a few wrestling options that also pays well, and soon found one match for amateur wrestlers and the prize money for that is worth 500,000 yen, and he soon decided that's where he's going to start with.

* * *

(Next day)

After school and after arriving back home, Tatsuya was now in his room and brought out a notebook and pens and markers and soon started to make suit designs for a costume.

After a few trials and errors, he finished a design he was happy with and it was the costume that he soon used for his alter ego Spider-Man.

After finishing the design for his suit, Tatsuya was now working on a formula for a web like fluid and blueprints for two wrist mounted device to shoot the web fluid out of, he had gotten the idea for this after seeing he lacks the ability to shoot out an organic web substance out of his body and realized that it might be useful to him.

After few trials and errors, he soon perfected the web fluid and soon the Web-Shooter devices.

The Web-Shooters he named are colored black with red highlights and has a small pressure pad system for the palm area of his hand.

Tatsuya soon puts his newly created Web-Shooters on his wrist, and he soon picks up a red metal cartridge filled with his homemade web fluid and inserts into the opened slot for it on his Web-Shooters.

Wanting to test them out Tatsuya pressed his middle and third fingers onto the pressure pad on one of his Shooters and shoots out the web fluid in the cartridge firing a web-line that hits and stick on the wall.

Tatsuya made a proud smirk before he flicks on the web-line to shake it as it vibrates.

* * *

Tatsuya soon left home and was now in the abandon warehouse to further test his Web-Shooters. Tatsuya had placed a few glass bottles on a makeshift table of three oil drums to use as target practice.

Tatsuya then moved a few feet away, and soon fires a web-ball at one of the bottles but missed, Tatsuya fires a few more times but kept missing until he finally hits one bottle as it fallen off the oil drum and onto the ground, and Tatsuya soon fires and hitting the other bottles one at a time.

Tatsuya was now standing on the stairway in the warehouse. He wanted to test the durability and tensile strength of his webbing to see if it can hold a person, and that person is him.

Tatsuya then fired a web-line on the ceiling and grabs onto it to use it as a rope.

"Okay here goes." Tatsuya said before he took a few deep breaths and soon jumps off the stairway and swings to the other side of the room.

As he was swinging Tatsuya made an excited laugh but soon realizes that he was heading towards the wall. Tatsuya tries to figure out on how to stop or turn but was too late as he crashed onto the wall before he fallen on the floor.

"Yeah…I definitely need to work on that…" Tatsuya remark before he placed his hand on his head.

* * *

(A few days later)

After finishing his costume, Tatsuya was now ready to take on that wrestling match. As Tatsuya was about to leave his room his parents asked where he was going, he lied and said that he was going to meet his friends to the library, and Mamoru offered to drive him, which Tatsuya accepted.

Tatsuya was wearing his costume under a grey hoodie with black pants, before his father stops the car by the library.

"Alright we're here. I'll be back to pick you up later." Mamoru told his son.

"Thanks Tou-san." Tatsuya said as he was about to opened the door.

"Tatsuya wait," Mamoru said getting his son's attention when he turns to him. "Look is there something going on? I heard from your friends that you've been going home a lot lately."

"Oh nothing wrong's Tou-san. I just wanted to spend time with you and Kaa-san. And besides I'm meeting with them right now." Tatsuya assured him.

"Alright if you say so, but listen Tatsuya, I know what you're going through I've been there." Mamoru said.

"No, no you don't actually." Tatsuya stated.

"Just be quiet and listen. Look Tatsuya I can tell, that you're becoming the man that you're destined to be, it will be long and difficult road but always, remember; with great power comes great responsibility." Mamoru told him.

"Yeah I'll be sure to remember that." Tatsuya said before he opens the door. "Also Tou-san you don't have to keep worrying about me. I'm going to be eighteen soon, so don't worry, I'll be alright."

"Alright." Mamoru said.

Tatsuya then closed the door and his father soon drives away. After he father is now gone, Tatsuya turns to the library before he walks away to it and heads to his true destination.

* * *

(Later)

Inside a wresting building, a large wrestler is seen throwing another wrestler to the floor of the wrestling ring, when he did the crowd around the rings cheers for him.

The larger wrestler standing in name Bone Crasher the undefeated champion of this ring, Bone Crasher then walks to the divided post and climbs on top of it.

Bone Crasher soon jumps off the post and body slams himself on top of his opponent and pins on the ground and soon the referrer moves to the both and counted to three.

"1, 2, 3! He's down!" He said before Bone Crasher stands up and the referrer stands to his side and raised his arm.

"The winner is our still undefeated champ Bone Crasher!" The manage and producer said with a microphone he is wearing fancy colorful clothes.

Watching them from afar and behind the crowds of people was Tatsuya, as he was breathing in and out to relax himself.

"Alright here goes." Tatsuya said before he puts on his Spider-Man mask.

"Is there anyone who can take on the undefeated Bone Crasher?!" The manager asked offering the people around a chance.

"I will!" Everyone looks and saw Tatsuya jumping onto the stage, before he stands up revealing that he was wearing his Spider-Man costume.

"I Spider…Spider-Man will take him on!" Spider-Man declared.

"Oh really? Are you sure you want to take him on kid?" The manager said.

"I'm sure." Spider-Man told him.

"Alright, you heard the Spider-Man folks he's going to be our next challenger! But to make this match more interesting!" He said before he and the referrer got off the ring and when they were off he snaps his fingers.

Soon a cage soon drops down around the cage trapping Spider-Man and Bone Crasher inside.

' _A caged match eh…well too late to escape now…'_ Spider-Man thought before he turns to Bone Crasher.

"I'm going to crash your bone little man! Or should I say puny little spider!" Bone Crasher exclaimed.

"Alright, now let's begin!" The manager shouted as he rings the bell.

Bone Crasher soon charges at Spider-Man, and he easily jumps over him, Bone Crasher then turns around and used the ropes around the ring to run back at Spider-Man to lariat, and Spider-Man easily dodges it in time as he bends backwards really low and was still on his feet.

This frustrated Bone Crasher even more before he punches at Spider-Man, but he easily dodges his punches before he backflips a few times before he jumps and lands on the cage looking down at Bone Crasher.

"What are you doing?! Come back down here and fight me!" Bone Crasher demanded.

"If you insist." Spider-Man said before he fires two web-lines from both his Web-Shooters and used them to pull himself at Bone Crasher who was looking at his web before he turns and was tool late as Spider-Man lands a double kick on his chest sending him to the floor of the ring before he jumps off of him.

The crowd begins to cheer for Spider-Man which made him smile before he raised his arms in the air as they cheer for him, not noticing that Bone Crasher was standing back up and charges at him, this cause his Spider-Sense to trigger before turns around catches Bone Crasher using his spider strength to stop him in his tracks.

Spider-Man then lifts him up in the air and slams him to the roll and Spider-Man soon pins Bone Crasher making the referrer counts down.

"1! 2! 3! That's it he's down!" The referrer shouted declaring Spider-Man the winner.

The cage soon lifts up, the producer walks to Spider-Man's side and lifts up his arm.

"There you of it folks, meet our new champion Spider-Man!" He told him.

The crowd begins cheering for Spider-Man even louder, which made him really excited as he smiles under his mask as he raised his other arm up waving to the people cheering for him.

" _Yeah I know it was amazing, and I really liked their cheer. But that didn't last for me."_ Narrator Tatsuya said.

* * *

After the match the people begins to leave the building, Spider-Man was in the manager's room to get the prize money, and he given him only 100,000 yen.

"There you go, take it and leave." He told him.

"But that's only 100,000." Spider-Man told him.

"Yeah so what?" He asked.

"So what? The prize was supposed to be 500." Spider-Man stated.

"Well you should have read the fine print; it was supposed to be 500,000 if you last for three minutes." He told him.

"But that's not fair!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Hey kid, it's just show business." He coldly told him.

Spider-Man narrows his eyes before he leaves the room leaving his pay behind. As he exits the room, someone wearing black clothing and wears a black beanie holding a shoulder bag heads inside the room.

"Yeah what do you want?" The manager asked.

The man wearing black clothing pulls out a handgun and pointed it at the manager which surprised him.

"Damn it what a complete waste of my time…" Spider-Man mutters in frustration as he walks to the elevator. "No prize money…means no car…oh well I just need find something else to do."

Spider-Man soon stops in front of the elevator and pressed on the button to call it.

"Hey stop that guy!"

Spider-Man turns and saw the burglar in black clothing holding his bag full of money running down the hallway to the elevator with the manager chasing behind him.

"He has my money!"

The elevator had just arrived Spider-Man turns back and forth to the elevator and the burglar, and being uninterested of stopping him he simply lets him go as he moved to the side letting him take the elevator.

Spider-Man then turns to the burglar as the elevator doors begin to close, he gotten a good look of his face he saw that he is someone in his mid-30s, and has two different color eyes one being green and the other being an aqua green.

Soon the elevator door closes and it moves down, and the manager soon runs up to him and saw that the burglar was now gone before he turns to Spider-Man.

"Not my problem." Spider-Man coldly told him.

The manager narrows his eyes before he leaves.

" _I didn't feel bad after letting that guy with the money. But that prove to be a mistake one that I learn the hard way."_ Narrator Tatsuya explains.

* * *

After letting that thief go, Tatsuya wearing his hoodie and black pants over his Spider-Man costume and arrived back to the library and looks around for his father because he said that he was supposed to be picking him up.

Tatsuya saw a group of people and police officers gathered around with the police in their way, being a little curious Tatsuya decided to get a closer look himself, and he when arrived one of the officers stops him as he got in his way.

"Hey kid you shouldn't get closer." He told him.

Tatsuya get a quick glance and saw that it was a wounded man on the ground, but it wasn't just some man as his eyes widen which made Tatsuya pushed him aside.

"Get out of my way, that's my father!" Tatsuya said he runs up and saw that it was Mamoru lying on the ground with a gunshot wound on his chest. "What happened?"

"It just a car theft and the guy had a gun." One of the officers told him.

Tatsuya turns back to his father to look at him, and Mamoru looking at him.

"Tou-san…" Tatsuya mutters as tears started to form on his eyes.

"T-Tatsuya…" Mamoru mutters before he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Tatsuya's eyes widen seeing that his father just died in front of him. This made Tatsuya made a fist in anger and vengeance before he heard that the thief that stolen his father's car is a like 20 blocks from in another area from here.

This made Tatsuya to stand up and runs down the street.

Tatsuya soon runs down the alleyway as he was running he took off his clothes revealing his Spider-Man costume underneath, and he soon brought out and put on his mask.

Spider-Man then jumps onto the wall of the building climbing up to the roof top and soon runs and jumps to roof top to roof top.

After figuring that he won't be able catch up to his father's killer on foot, he was then forced to fire a web-line from his Web-Shooter to swing on it, and Spider-Man soon found that was about to crash onto the wall of the building, but soon fires another web-line from his other Web-Shooter and swings on it.

Spider-Man was now swinging throughout the city through web-line to web-line, until he heard police sirens which made him stop as he lands on the wall of the tall building and saw three police cars chasing after one car, and Spider-Man soon recognizes that it was his father Mamoru's car.

"There you are!" Spider-Man said before he swings to the car.

* * *

The man who killed Spider-Man's father is speeding down the road as he the police cars still chasing after him.

Inside of the leading police car, the driver drives while his partner was speaking through the car's radio ordering him to stop. One of the cops soon spotted something the air.

"Hey man did you see that?"

"See what…?" The other officer looks up saw Spider-Man swinging in the air. "What is that?"

"It looks like a man?"

When Spider-Man jumps in the air, he soon fires a web-line on the car's roof and pulls himself towards the car and lands on the roof of it.

The thief/killer wonders what was that when he hear Spider-Man got on the roof, but rid the thought as he made a few sharp turns to through Spider-Man off but he was using his wall crawling powers to remain on the car, and thief pulls out his gun and shoots at Spider-Man, lucky for him Spider-Man's Spider-Sense gave him the edge as he dodge his gun shots as he flips in front of the car.

The thief/killer was surprised by this before he pointed his gun at Spider-Man but before he could shoot, Spider-Man punches on the front window smashing it to pieces forcing the thief to cover his face from the incoming glass. Spider-Man's senses kick in again which made him look and saw that the car was approaching a building that was signed to be demolished, which made him jumps off the car and the thief soon saw that he was approaching the glass door.

The thief/killer steps hard on the brakes to stop the car but was too late as the car crashed into the building. The thief was surprisingly alright as he manages to get out of the car with his bag full of money before he runs into the building, before Spider-Man jumps into the building and chases after him not letting him get away.

* * *

The thief/killer soon runs into the second floor while looking around worrying that Spider-Man was still chasing him. He then heard movement to his left and begins firing to that side, and he soon saw there was no one there.

He looks around until in the shadows Spider-Man fires a web-line on his gun and was soon pulled out his hand. He then saw Spider-Man stepping out of the shadows revealing himself to his father's killer.

The thief was about to run away until Spider-Man fires a web-line on him and pulls him to his reach and when he was closed enough Spider-Man punches him sending him to the ground.

But Spider-Man wasn't done with him yet before he grabs onto his shirt and picks him up and throws him to the wall and punches two times before he throws to the other side of the room right by the windows.

Spider-Man walks to him as the thief manage to sit back up using his hands as support.

"Please stop…just give me a chance…!" He begged Spider-Man.

"What about the man you shot?!" Spider-Man exclaimed before he grabs onto the thief and picks him back up. "Did you give him a chance?! Did you?!"

Spider-Man smashes the thief through the window holding him outside out of the building and above the ground down below, as the lights in front of Spider-Man reveals more of his face and his eyes widen as he recognizes his father's killer, and it was the same thief with the two colored eyes that he let go earlier.

This horrified Spider-Man…

"No…No it can't it be you…It can't be!" Spider-Man exclaimed as readies a fist to punch him to send him to the ground below.

The thief braced himself as Spider-Man was going to punch, to take his revenge but was hesitant as he arm was shaking and he soon remembers his father's last words to him.

" _Remember; with great power comes great responsibility."_

Spider-Man slowly closes his eyes and lowers his fist before he let's go of the thief letting him fall to the ground but before he could Spider-Man fires a web-line on his leg letting hang above the ground, letting the cops do their jobs as they moved up to him to restrained him.

The cops and everyone else around looks back at Spider-Man who had just vanished. Spider-Man was on the wall of another building watching the police taking his father's killer away.

" _You think that would bring me some peace. That I brought Tou-san's killer to justice…but I still don't feel peaceful."_ Narrator Tatsuya said.

* * *

Miya was on the kitchen table crying, she had just received news of her husband's death and was mourning for him ever since. She then heard the door opening she soon looks up and saw her son Tatsuya walking in the room with a sadden look on his face as well.

Miya soon stands up and runs to her son and hugs onto him while crying on his shoulder and Tatsuya hugs her back to help comfort her as she continues to cry.

* * *

(Two days later)

Tatsuya and Miya had prepared a funeral for Mamoru's death, and invited their friends and relatives to the funeral and they all dressed in funeral clothing. The priest was giving Mamoru some parting words for his passing while some of the people were mourning for Mamoru.

After burying Mamoru, Miya was talking with her friends while Tatsuya was talking with his friends Kenichi and Asuka while he was staring at his father's grave.

"I'm really sorry man. I know what it's like to lose family." Kenichi said because he also lost both of his parents a few years ago.

"Thanks Kenichi, I really appreciate it." Tatsuya said.

"Yuki…" Tatsuya blinks before he turns and saw Mitsuki wearing a black dress walking to him.

"Hayase…?" Tatsuya said a little surprised to see her here.

Mitsuki soon walks up to Tatsuya and hugs him which was much to his surprised.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry for your lost." Mitsuki said.

Tatsuya soon started to cry before he returns the hug, and Mitsuki continues to hug him as he continues to let his tears out, while his friends kept watch over them.

* * *

(Later)

After the funeral Tatsuya and Miya were now back home, Miya was in the kitchen still talking with her friends, while Tatsuya was still in his room even to this day he still wasn't in peace even with his father's killer is in jail.

Tatsuya soon finds the strength to stand up and opens the closet of his room, and pulls out a brief case, and placed it on the floor before he opens it revealing his costume inside.

Tatsuya then picks it up and looks at it.

" _With great power comes great responsibility."_

" _On that day I finally learn what Tou-san meant."_ Narrator Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya tightens his hold on his costume as he made a vow.

* * *

At night, Tatsuya wearing his costume is seen standing above the tallest buildings of the city looking at Ikebukuro from above.

" _With great power comes great responsibility. And right now I have that great power, and I have responsibility to use it."_ Narrator Tatsuya said before the regular Tatsuya looks at his mask.

" _To help make up for not stopping his killer when I should've I vowed that I would these powers I was given to fight crime, and bring criminals to justice. But to do that in order keep the people I love safe and out of danger, I need to be someone else…"_ Narrator Tatsuya explains before the regular Tatsuya puts on his mask. _"I need to be something else…"_

* * *

(Now back in the present)

Spider-Man had soon arrived at the docks as he lands on one of the warehouses. He then saw the weapons dealer's boss Kano and his men unloading their next shipment of weapons out of a ship.

Kano opens one of the crates and smiles that it was filled with military grade assault rifles.

"Looks good, alright you guys let's start unloading!" Kano ordered his men and they soon begin moving the crates filled with weapons, while Spider-Man was narrowed his eyes as he watches them as he wasn't going to let them get away with those guns.

 _"By day I'm Tatsuya Yuki…But at night…"_ Narrator Tatsuya said before Spider-Man jumps down to Kano and his men before everything turns black. _"I'm Spider-Man!"_

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Vigilante

**I don't own Spider-Man and Durarara and elements from Muv-Luv series, those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Spider-Man of Ikebukuro**

 **Chapter 1: The Vigilante and the New Kid in Town**

In the Yuki's apartment home, Miya is humming as she was cooking breakfast for herself and her son Tatsuya, after she did a taste test of the coup she smiles that it's just right.

"Tatsuya! Breakfast is ready!" Miya called out, but Tatsuya didn't answer which made Miya blinked in confusion. "Tatsuya?!"

In his room Tatsuya still wearing his Spider-Man costume is lying face first on his bed, after a long night of his new usually night patrol of his city.

"Tatsuya?!" Tatsuya's eyes flinched when his mother is calling out to her, before he heard knocking on his door which was enough for him to slowly opens his eyes. "Tatsuya, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I am…" Tatsuya yawn as he manage to sit back before his eyes shot opened as he still saw himself wearing his costume.

"I'm coming in!" Miya said as she opens his door, which made Tatsuya jump on his feet and runs behind his door and saw her son's face.

"Kaa-san! I'm still changing!" Tatsuya said in fake embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, just make sure to be ready. I mean you don't want to be late for school." Miya said before she closed his door, and Tatsuya sighs in relief as he sits on the floor.

Miya is placing breakfast on the table, before she saw Tatsuya in his uniform walking in the room as he was tying his tie.

"So what's for breakfast?" Tatsuya asked.

"Miso soup, and omelette rice." Miya answered.

Tatsuya and Miya placed a bowl of rice and miso soup on a offering shrine to Mamoru to pay their respect to him, and soon the two of begin having breakfast, and after they were done Tatsuya was putting on his shoes before he stands.

"I'm heading out Kaa-san!" Tatsuya said.

"Be safe dear, and have a good day at school." Miya told him.

Tatsuya then opens the door and heads outside, Tatsuya then looks around to make sure no one was around, before he jumps over to the other side of the railing in front of him before he begins to jump down to railing to railing on each floor next below, before he finally arrives on the ground below and then walks to meet up with his friends.

* * *

(Later)

Tatsuya had soon meet up with his friends Kenichi and Asuka, and they walk to school together like always. Now they were in one of their classes, as their teacher was writing on the chalkboard Tatsuya was sleeping while leaning his head on his hand before the teacher calls out his name.

"Yuki-kun! Yuki? Yuki!" The last one made Tatsuya snap his eyes snap opened as he wakes up.

"H-Hai?!" Tatsuya shouted as he stands up.

"Care to answer this problem?" The teacher asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" Tatsuya said before he bows his head.

This made almost everyone in the room to chuckle which made Tatsuya to slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Well that's odd, that's not like you to zone off like that." The teacher stated.

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Tatsuya said.

"It's alright, just make sure not to let it happen again." The teacher told him.

"Yes sir." Tatsuya nodded before he sits back down as the teacher calls out to another student.

* * *

(Later)

After class, Tatsuya and his friends decided to have lunch together on the roof, Kenichi and Asuka were talking to each other Tatsuya was zoning off as he struggles to keep himself awake and barely ate his lunch.

"And the way they ended that episode was so suspenseful, but they have to end it right there. God I cliffhangers...Don't you agree, Tatsuya?" Kenichi asked before he and Asuka begin to notice that Tatsuya was now sleeping. "Hey man are you alright?"

This awaken Tatsuya as he opens his eyes and looks at his friends.

"Ah what...Y-Yeah I totally agree…" Tatsuya said not sure on what Kenichi said because he wasn't paying attention.

"Tatsuya, are you really sure you're okay?" Asuka asked a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I am...I just hadn't had that much sleep last night." Tatsuya said as he rubs his fingers on his eyes.

This made Kenichi a little worried as well before he placed his hand on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"Dude listen I know it hadn't been easy, after you're dad died, but don't worry we're for you." Kenichi said.

"Oh it's not that Kenichi, I'm fine. Just don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Tatsuya said before Kenichi removes his hand and Tatsuya begins eating his lunch.

But his friends weren't that entirely convince as they still worry about Tatsuya's current behavior.

* * *

(Later, at night)

It was now night time in Ikebukuro, two robbers are seen at the back door of a jewelry store trying to break in as they try to pry the door open using a crowbar.

"Come on, hurry it up!" One of the robbers said to the one prying the door open.

"Hey I'm going as fast as I can." He told his partner.

Unknown to them is that someone was lowering himself behind them using a Web-Line.

"Hey you two," The robbers flinched before they turned around and saw that it was Spider-Man behind him hanging upside down on a web-line. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"It's the Spider Freak!" He said before he pulls out a gun and shoots at Spider-Man which he manage to dodge in time as he jumps out of the way.

"Oh come on!" Spider-Man said before he shoots a web line on the gun and pulls it out of the burgles hand. "It's Spider-'Man'! I mean it's not that hard to remember!"

The one with the crowbar then swings it at Spider-Man a few times which he manage to dodge in ease before catches the crowbar in his hand, the robber then tries to pulls his crowbar out of his hold but wasn't strong enough to break free, before Spider-Man punches him on the face a few times, which knock him out as he falls to the ground.

Spider-Man's Spider Sense triggered which made him turned around and saw the other robber swinging a metal pipe at him, which Spider-Man manage to dodge in time by jumping over it, and then Spider-Man slams both of his feet on the robber's back sending him to the ground and knocking him out.

"You think they would learn by now." Spider-Man said.

After dealing with the two robbers, Spider-Man in case them in a web cocoon hanging on a light pole as the police stop by in front of them, with Spider-Man watching them in hiding on top one of the nearby buildings before he leaves by web swinging.

"Another day, and another night in this city…" Spider-Man said before he yawns as he lands on the edge of another building. "Man maybe I should consider changing my night schedule, if I'm going to be this tired night after night. I thought I would be used to this by now…"

In his second month of being the masked vigilante Spider-Man, Tatsuya started to do a night patrol of 10:00 PM to 5:00 AM, and now it started to take his toll on him.

Spider-Man then heard alarm ringing nearby and saw a four group of armed robbers, coming out of a ATM bank holding bags of money as they entered their car and drive off.

"Seriously twice in one day?" Spider-Man complained before he sighs. "Oh well I guess a hero's work is never done."

Spider-Man then begins to chased after them by web slinging.

As the bank robbers were driving away one of the two in the back saw Spider-Man was following.

"Hey something's following us!" The others soon look and saw Spider-Man as well.

"Shit! It must be that Vigilante everyone's been talking about!"

"But I thought he was a myth?"

"Well apparently he's real enough, what are you idiots waiting for?! Shoot him down!"

The three robbers minus the driver then begins shooting at Spider-Man with their guns, which he manage to dodge in time and with ease. Soon when Spider-Man was closed enough he soon lands on the back of their car, and he punches and smashed through the rear window, and grabs onto the two robbers by their shirts and pull them out of the car and into the air behind him, before Spider-Man fires two webshots which made a large web net which catches and entrap the two robbers.

"He's on top of us! Shake him off!"

The one behind the wheel begins making sharp turns with the car to shake Spider-Man off, but Spider-Man sticks onto the car using his Wall Crawling abilities.

"Shit!" The one on the passenger seat shoots at Spider-Man which he manage to dodge by jumping on the top of their car, he then shoots Spider-Man through the roof, but thanks to his Spider Sense Spider-Man was to dodge his gunfire as he moves onto the front of their vehicle.

"Damn it…! Bale the car!" The driver told his last remaining partner before he nodded as they both opens the doors on their sides and roll out and onto the road.

As Spider-Man saw them rolling on the road, he then a scream behind him which he look and saw a group of people around a van, right in front of where the car was speeding towards.

"No time to figure out where the brakes, time to improvise!" Spider-Man said as he jumps at the back of the car and fires two Web Lines on it before he lands on the road, and pulls the car to stop it using both of his Spider Strength and Wall crawling on his feet as they skid on the road.

"Oh no!" The one with long brown hair got in front of his van and the car. "Not my van! Not my van! Please not my van!"

As they were getting closer Spider-Man struggles to stop the car before he notice the car was starting to slow down, and then he pull on both of his web lines to fully stop the car inches away from the guy in front of him, before he fallen on the ground.

"Hey you alright?" Spider-Man said as he walks to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am thanks man." He told him.

"Hey!" Spider-Man looks and saw two people a woman and man a few years older than him running up closed to him.

The girl has brown hair and eyes, and wears a black hat with a matching coat and carries a white purse on shoulder.

The man had blonde hair and has closed eyes, he wears a sky blue hoodie and black pants and carries a backpack.

"Are you that masked vigilante everyone's been talking about?!" The girl asked a little excited.

"Yeah that's me…" Spider-Man said a little taken aback by this.

"Oh wow! Are you some sort of mutant or an alien?" The guy with blonde hair asked.

"Well that's a little complicated…" Spider-Man said before he saw the two robbers that jump their car standing up and running away. "Sorry but I have to go!"

Spider-Man fires a web line and pulls himself up in the air and soon web swings after the two robbers.

"No wait! Come back, can't you at least tell us your name?!" The girl called out but Spider-Man didn't answer as he continues to chase after the two robbers, which her pout in disappointment.

"Give it a rest Erika." She then looks at the forth person of their group, he was in his mid-20s had black hair and eyes, and wears a hat over his head and wears a dark blue jacket with black pants and shoes. "And besides, it's not like we won't see him again."

"I know but still…" Erika sighs before her blonde hair friend patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

The two robbers continue to run as they arrived at a different part of the city, and still saw Spider-Man chasing behind them.

"Shit! Doesn't that guy know when to give up!" He said before turns forward and spotted two teenage boys and he soon grins, as he grabs onto one of them when he wasn't looking.

Then the robber holds him around his neck and pointed his gun at his head.

"Mikado!" His friend shouted.

"Don't come any closer, you freak!" He demanded before Spider-Man lands in front of them and everyone in the area saw him, as the Spider narrow his eyes on him and his partner as he walk to his side and pointed his gun at him.

Spider-Man saw Masaomi nearby.

' _Kida…?'_ Spider-Man thought in surprised before he turns to the hostage the robber, it was teenage boy around his age with black hair and eyes. _'Guess that must be a friend of his.'_

"Take one more step and I blow this kid's brains out!" The robber warned Spider-Man, as he flips the flip on his gun which slightly frighten the hostage in his arms.

"Okay, okay…" Spider-Man said before raised both of his hands. "Just let him go."

"Not a chance. You see we're all walking out of here. This little guy is just our insurance policy." He said before he pointed his gun at Spider-Man. "So either you walk or else things will be-!"

Spider-Man fires a web line on both robbers' guns and pulls them out of their hands, and Spider jumps and punches the one holding the hostage first sending him to the ground and letting the hostage go, and then he kicks the other one on the head sending him to the ground as well.

Spider-Man then shoot his webbing on top of them trapping them on the ground.

"That will hold you until the police gets here." Spider-Man said before he sets his eyes on Mikado and offered his hand to him. "You alright?"

Mikado nodded as he grabs onto Spider-Man's hand as he helps him stand up.

"Who are you?" Mikado asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He told him before he fires a web line and pulls himself up in the air and begins web swinging away.

* * *

Mikado Ryūgamine, life turned a unexpected turned. He just arrived in Ikebukuro around a hour ago, meeting up with his best friend from childhood Masamomi, and after a while walking around the city and meeting a few interesting people, he saw the black rider rumored to be a myth and legend, and just now he was taken hostage by a group of robbers, and was now saved by Spider-Man as he watches him leave.

"Mikado!" Mikado then turns and saw Masaomi. "You alright man?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Masaomi who was that?" Mikado asked.

"Hmm...Oh that guy, well I only heard rumors about him, but he was masked Vigilante that's been appearing around town for two months." Masamomi explained to Mikado before they both turned back to where Spider-Man was.

"A vigilante huh?" Mikado said in a curious tone in his voice, and wonders if he'll meet this Spider-Man again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Black Rider and the Underground Doctor**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Rider

**I don't own Spider-Man and Durarara and elements from Muv-Luv series, those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Spider-Man of Ikebukuro**

 **Chapter 2: The Black Rider and the Underground Doctor**

It was now night time in the city of Ikebukuro. Most of its residents are now sleeping or doing their night time jobs.

A van is seen driving in an alleyway before it stops at the backside of a large electronic store. Inside the van is six men wearing black clothes and masks over their heads and has pistols hanging on the sides of their belts.

These men are a group of thieves that are planning stealing the tech in the electronic store. Their leader is the one driving the car, and while he can't be seen due the shadows he was wearing silver high tech gauntlets on his forearms.

"You know what you have to do. Do it." The leader told them.

They nodded before a three of them picks up picks up duffel bags and they opened the back door and run out of the van.

They soon run in front of the back door of the store, that was locked with an electronic lock. One of the thieves got in front of that lock and brought out a handheld hacking device, he then pulled out a wire with a key card device on the end of it and inserted it into the locked.

He then pressed a button on his hacking device and it soon unlocks the door and disarmed the alarm systems. They then open the door and run inside.

They soon arrived in the main room of the electronic store, and took only computer parts, smart phone batteries, and thin wires as they put them in their bags.

"Guys really?" The thieves stop and turned to the source of voice, who soon reveals himself as Spider-Man hanging upside on a Web-Line as he was lowering himself. "I mean who robs a electronic store these days?"

"It's the Spider!" One of the thieves said before he and the others pulled out their guns and fire at him.

Spider-Man dodges their gunfire as he swings onto another Web-Line before he jumps at one of the thieves and kicks him on the chest to send him to the floor.

Spider-Man then fired two Web-Lines on two thieves that were beside at him and pulled on them to slammed them on to each other before they fallen on the floor.

The other three thieves who were still standing fired upon Spider-Man. The Spider dodges their gunfire by flipping to the side before he jumps into the air, and then Spider-Man fires Web-Lines on their guns and pulled them out of their hands, disarming them before he throws to the ceiling and fired a Web-Shot at them to stick them on the ceiling.

Spider-Man then lands back on the floor and in front of the three thieves.

"Okay guys, how about we just sit down and talk about this?" Spider-Man suggested before one of the thieves charges and punches at him, and Spider-Man dodges his punch and in the same time sweep kicks on that thief's legs sending him to the floor before Spider-Man fires two Web-Shots on his hands to bind him to the floor.

Spider-Man then turns back to the two remaining thieves that were still standing.

"Guys seriously, can't we just talk about this like the civil people we are?" Spider-Man asked.

One of the thieves charged at Spider-Man to punch him. Before he could and when he was closed enough Spider-Man lands a somersault kick under that thief's chin, and lands another on him sending him to the floor while in the same time knocking him out.

The last thief that was still standing charges at Spider-Man to attack, and Spider-Man sigh as he shook his head.

"Fine, have it your way." Spider-Man said before jumps over that thief, as he now above him Spider-Man fires a Web-Line on his feet as he falls to the ground Spider-Man pulls him up on the ceiling before Spider-Man landed on his feet, and the thief hanging upside down about 10 feet above the floor.

Spider-Man then walks in front of that hanging thief.

"Hey, how's it _hanging_?" Spider-Man asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Oh please man...Don't hurt me!" He pleaded in fear.

"Answer my question, then I won't have to. Why are you guys stealing the tech in here?" Spider-Man asked.

While outside the thieves' leader was now out of the van and was in front of the backside of the electronic store. Then the leader clenched his fist tightly which causes vibrational energy to channel throughout his gauntlet.

"I don't know! The boss said he needed this tech for a project he's been working on!" He told the vigilante.

"And where is this boss?" Spider-Man asked before his Spider-Sense started to trigger, alerting him of danger approaching. "Spider-Sense?"

Spider-Man senses the danger was behind him as he turns around, and in the same time the leader hurls his fist forward as he did he fired vibrational shockwave at the wall. The shockwave smash through the wall creating a large hole, and it was heading straight towards Spider-Man.

"Holy…!" Spider-Man gasped in surprise before he pushed the thief out of the shockwave's path and he soon dodges it as well by jumping away and clings onto a nearby wall.

Spider-Man then saw that the shockwave left a large hole in both the back and front of the building he was in.

"So you're this Spider-Man everyone's been talking about." Spider-Man turns to the back and saw the leader walking inside the building through the hole he just made.

Besides his two silver gauntlets, he was wearing a yellow bodysuit with red pants that covered his legs and with black boots. He also wears red shoulder pads. He also wears a yellow mask that covered his face and head and has a red visor over his eyes, and has large red stripes on the top of his head.

"So I'm guessing you're the boss? Also buddy in case you've hadn't notice, masks and tights are sort of my thing." Spider-Man told him. "But anyway what should I call you, Mister Jumpsuit, Yellow Gauntlet...oh wait I know Mister Knuckle Duster!"

"Actually…" The boss said as he clenched his fist which channels vibrational energy around his gauntlet. "I prefer the name...Shocker!"

He declared as he fired a shockwave at Spider-Man.

"Wow!" Spider-Man said before he dodges the shockwave by jumping and lands on the floor as he face Shocker. "Shocker! I see because you fire vibrational shockwaves with those gauntlets. Simple, yet catchy."

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Shocker exclaimed as he fired two shockwaves at Spider-Man, using both of his gauntlets.

Spider-Man dodges the incoming shockwaves by shooting a Web-Line on the ceiling and pulls on it to send himself flying in the air before he swings on an another Web-Line.

"Hey, what can I say, it's part of my charm." Spider-Man stated before he fired Web-Shots at Shocker, but Shocker shoots them down by firing smaller shockwaves at the Web-Shots.

Spider-Man soon lands and clings onto the wall, and sees that his Web based attacks won't be affected against him.

"Okay, looks like that won't work on him. Guess I should improvise." Spider-Man said before he spotted a nearby cash register and soon had a idea on how to use it. "Well here goes nothing!"

Spider-Man jumps off the wall and fired a Web-Line on that register and soon pulls up in the air and hurls at Shocker. But Shocker destroyed the register by firing a shockwave at it, but when the register exploded it released the money it was and some got in front of Shocker's eyes blinding him.

Shocker quickly pulls the money off of his visor and soon saw that Spider-Man was now gone.

"What the...where did he go?" Shocker said as he looks around.

"Right behind you!" Shocker turns around, and saw that Spider-Man was swinging a TV around before he throws it at him.

It was too late to destroy or dodge it as the TV smashed into Shocker's face. Shocker then saw Spider-Man jumping at him and lands a punch on his face followed with a uppercut under his jaw, sending him flying before he lands on his hands and knees, and Spider-Man quickly fired two Web-Shots at his hands to bind them on the floor,

Shocker tries to break free from the webbing but it was too strong.

"There that will hold you until the police gets here." Spider-Man said as he walks in front of Shocker.

But Shocker scuffed in a mocking tone which made Spider-Man blinked in confusion.

"Don't bet on that!" Shocker shouted as he pressed his fists on the floor and tighten his grip, which causes vibrational energy to channel around his gauntlets.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense is altering that Shocker was planning on a sneak attack, but was still too late to adapt as Shocker fired a shockwave throughout the ground, which not only break apart the webbing on his hands but when it reach beneath Spider-Man's feet it sends him up in the air.

As Spider-Man was falling to the ground, Shocker fired a shockwave on him which sends the masked vigilante crashing through the wall behind him, sending him outside before he crashed onto another wall of a building that was across the street from the store he was in.

Spider-Man fallen to the ground and then several pieces from the damaged wall he had just crashed into fallen on top of him, burying him underneath. Shocker saw this as he huffed in victory.

"Guess in the end, you were still nothing but a little bug." Shocker said.

"That's great boss! You got him!" The thief that was hanging upside cheered for him. "So mind helping us now?"

Shocker ignored him as he walks to the bags that were on the floor before he picks them up and heads to the van.

"Boss! Wait! What about us?!" He called out to him.

"Just do it yourself. I have no need for incompetent workers." Shocker coldy told him as he kept on walking to the van.

"Boss, no! You can't leave us like this!" He pleaded once again, and Shocker surprisingly stopped walking before he eyed on him and the others.

This made his lackey hopeful that he was going to him and the others.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't leave you...because…" Shocker said before he turns around and aimed his gauntlet at him and the others. "You're nothing but loose ends. And I can't have that."

Shocker then fired at them, and his lackeys scream in agony one at a time, indicating he was executing them one at a time.

* * *

After Shocker finished off his men, he soon opens the door off his van and first throws the duffle bags of electronic parts inside first on the opened seat beside the driver's seat before he gotten inside as well and soon started the van's engine.

While in the same time the pile of rubble that was on top of Spider-Man begins to slightly move, and soon a large piece that was on the end side was thrown out of the way, as Spider-Man quickly drags himself out of the rubble.

Spider-Man then tries to stand up as he pushed himself up using his hands, but soon stopped as he felt a sharp pain on his ribs as he falls back to the ground.

"Oww...oh yeah...I-I'll definitely be feeling that in the morning…" Spider-Man mutters as he moan in pain.

Spider-Man then heard a van approaching, he turns and saw Shocker inside his van driving past him, and lucky for Spidy, Shocker didn't bother to look. But seeing he won't be able to catch him in his current condition, Spider-Man needs to placed a tracker on him.

"Guess now's a good time to test these new Spider-Tracers out..." Spider-Man mutters before he pulled a small tracker out of his utility belt, it is shaped like a spider that was covered in a red plastic case.

Spider-Man soon throws the Spider-Tracer and it lands and clings onto the van's rear bumper before it made a turn at the next intersection.

Spider-Man then rolls onto his back, and pulled out a handheld radar device from his belt, and soon turns it on and saw a red dot on the screen, which is the Spider-Tracer giving off a signal to his device as the Tracer as a small red blinking dot on the center of it.

"Good it works...It sure is amazing what you could do with a few spare parts…" Spider-Man said as he attempts to sit back up. "I should...find a place to rest up...maybe I should head back home…"

Spider-Man soon loses consciousness as he falls to the ground. Then a familiar black motorcycle soon arrived before it stopped beside the unconscious, and it's rider was none other than the famous Black Rider, Celty Sturluson.

Celty was staring at the unconscious Spider-Man before she got off her bike and walks to him. She the knelt down and placed her fingers beside his neck to see if he's still alive, and felt a pulse and his breathing as well.

Celty still continues to watch over the masked vigilante. She then picks him up and carried him on her arms, she then got back on her bike with Spider-Man secured behind her. She soon drives to the one location and to the one person that might help him.

* * *

Inside of his apartment room. A young man is seen typing in some notes on his laptop before he sips on his cup of cuffee.

He is 24 years old, and has brown hair and eyes, with glasses over his eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, with black pants and is also wearing a labcoat.

This is Shinra Kishitani, an unlicensed underground doctor who perform certain treatments for bullet and knife wounds that certain people don't want the police to find out, and can sometimes perform plastic surgery for new faces. And an another thing about this young doctor is that he's also the roommate of…

He soon heard the door opening and Shinra smiled knowing that it's his roommate before he walks to the door to greet her.

"Hey, Celty I'm so glad you're back home…?" Shinra said as he stops in the doorway but soon blinks as he saw Celty walking in their apartment room while carrying Spider-Man with his arm on her shoulders. "Umm...Celty who is that?"

Celty soon brought out a cellphone and types some words on it before she showed a message to him.

'Not sure. I've just found him. He's also hurt, can you treat him?' Celty said through her phone.

Shinra looks at Spider-Man, and while he can't see it due to his suit, he can tell that he's very injured.

"Take him to the couch. I'll see what I can do." Shinra told her, and Celty nodded before they walk to the main room of their apartment.

Celty placed Spider-Man on the couch, and Shinra now gotten a good look of his costume which made him realized who he is.

"A spider...Wait Celty, I think this guy is that vigilante everyone's been talking about lately." Shinra told her.

Celty soon types in a new message on her phone saying.

'Yeah. What about it?' She asked.

"You know if I help him, it might paint a target on my back." Shinra answered.

Celty types in a new message to say.

'Don't you already have that by helping the wrong people?' She asked.

"Okay, fair point there." Shinra said before he turns back at the unconscious Spider-Man. "But now that I think about it. This would be a interesting opportunity to learn what he really is, and how he gotten those powers."

Shinra then grabs onto the shirt part of Spider-Man's suit before he pulls it up to expose his torso. He has a small bruise on the left side of his stomach and another bruise on the left side of his chest.

"Looks like he has some minor bruising," Shinra said before he gently pressed on the bruise on his chest, that cause Spider-Man to groan in pain. "And changing from that reaction, he must have maybe 3 to 4 broken ribs. Where did you exactly find him?"

Celty types a message on her phone before showing it to him.

'I think he was buried under some rubble. There was a pile of it next to him.' She said.

"Then it might be possible he also has a concussion." Shinra said before he grabs onto Spider-Man's mask. "I have to take this off to see."

Shinra begins pulling the mask off before Spider-Man suddenly wakes as his eyes shot open and saw the unlicensed doctor taking off his mask, and he soon stops him as he grabs onto his wrist, much to his and Celty's surprise.

"Don't even think about it!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he pushed Shinra away as he fallen on the floor, and Celty quickly knelt down to him to see if he's alright.

"I'm fine...don't worry…" Shinra said as he rubs his now sore wrist.

Spider-Man soon stands back up as he pulled his mask and shirt back down before he backs away from the two of them before he stops onto the wall behind him.

"Who are you people?! Where I am?!" Spider-Man exclaimed before he felt a sharp pain on his chest before he fallen to the floor.

"Hey you should take it easy." Shinra said as he and Celty stands back up as they look at him. "You have a few broken ribs, not to mention a few bruises that I've yet to find, and you might also have a concussion. So you shouldn't over exert yourself."

"Thanks for your concern...But I don't need it…" Spider-Man told him before he stands back up as he turns to a nearby door to the balcony and walks to it.

"And where are you going?" Shinra asked.

"There's a criminal out there, who've just stolen some tech. I need to go after him…" Spider-Man told him as he opens the door and walks onto the balcony. He was about to shoot a Web-Line to the next building but his Web-Shooter was only shooting out air.

"Of course you just have to be empty on a time like this." Spider-Man said as he pulled his gloves up to expose his Web-Shooters, before he removes the now empty Web-Fluid cartridges.

"Good thing I've always keep some spares." Spider-Man said he pulled out two filled Cartridges from his belt and inserts them into his Web-Shooters.

"Look I can understand that you're in a hurry. But how far can you get in your current condition?" Shinra asked which made Spider-Man turn back at underground doctor as he pulled down his gloves.

"Your point?" Spider-Man asked.

"My point is that you may need someone to treat your injuries, but I guess you can't go to the hospital. But I'm here with you, I may not look it but I am a doctor." Shinra told him.

Spider-Man is suspicious about Shinra and Celty, while he does have a point. He can't go to the hospital due to the risk of the doctors there figuring out his identity, but he wasn't sure if he could trust either of them.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well you can't. But what other choice do you have?" Shinra asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Spider-Man thought about this and given his current condition, he may not have a choice here. He then sighed in resignation as he made his decision.

"Alright fine. But the mask stays on, understand?" Spider-Man told him as he walks back inside.

Shortly after accepting Shinra's help, Spider-Man soon took off his shirt, gloves and Web-Shooters as he was now seated on a chair the doctor provided for him as Shinra begins treating the bruises on his back by applying an ointment.

"Ahh...be a little gentler please." Spider-Man requested.

"Oh don't be a baby. You're a man aren't you?" Shinra asked as he placed a few bandages on the bruises after applying the ointment.

"Well anyway, just who are you really? Because you sure don't look like a normal doctor to me." Spider-Man stated.

"Sharp one aren't you. Well truth to be told I'm an unlicensed doctor." Shinra told him.

"Wait what?" Spider-Man asked a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, I'm a underground doctor, who help the wrong kind of people." Shinra said with a smile on his face.

"So I'm getting treatment from a criminal…" Spider-Man sigh as he shook his head. "Some hero I am…"

"Well I wouldn't call myself a criminal. I mean I am helping you, right?" Shinra asked before he walks in front of Spider-Man to apply some more ointment on the bruises on his front.

"Well I guess that's true…" Spider-Man said before he looks at Celty who was staring at him as she was leaning on the wall. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, isn't that guy the Black Rider?"

"Yep, oh and I know it's a little hard to tell, but that _guy_ is a girl." Shinra told him.

"Wait, really?" Spider-Man asked.

Celty soon pulled out her phone to type a new message and show it to the masked vigilante.

'Yeah, I'm a woman. Got a problem with that?' Celty asked.

Spider-Man was slightly confused on why she was communicating with her phone, before he shook his head and said.

"No ma'am. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Spider-Man told her.

'It's alright. I get that all of the time.' Celty told him through her phone.

"And there...All done." Shinra said as he finished applying bandages on the bruises on Spider-Man's chest and stomach. "A good night's rest, and you'll be good as new."

"Well as much as I don't approve of your line of work, thanks." Spider-Man told him before he puts on his shirt, Web-Shooters and gloves.

"It's no problem. But if you don't mind, can you please tell me on how you got your powers?" Shinra requested as he was eager to know.

"Not gonna happen. And you probably won't believe me even if I tell you." Spider-Man told him.

"Well you'll be surprise by that...but alright, I guess that's fair." Shinra told him while being a little disappointed.

They soon heard a ringing sound, and it was coming from Spider-Man.

"Sorry I'll get that." Spider-Man told them before he brought out his radar device, and saw the Spider-Tracer on Shocker's van had stopped moving. "Looks like Shocker must have made another stop. Thanks for the treatment, but I need to go."

Spider-Man soon stands up and walks to the balcony door.

"Umm...not to sound like a broken record, but didn't I say you shouldn't over exert yourself?" Shinra asked before Spider-Man stopped on the balcony.

"You did. But I can't afford to worry about that. This guy stolen all of that tech for a reason, and whatever it is, it can't be good. I need to stop him." Spider-Man said before he climbs on top of the edge of the balcony.

"Even if you stop him. It won't change the fact that people like him will always exist in this world." Shinra coldy told him.

"I know...but despite that I'm not going to stop fighting for what I believe in. Something you'll never understand about." Spider-Man stated, which made Shinra to chuckle.

"Well in anycase, if you're ever in need of more treatment then come by again." Shinra told him.

"Don't count on it." Spider-Man said before he fired a Web-Line on a nearby building, and was going to swing on it, until Celty stops him as he grabs hold of his shoulder.

Spider-Man turns his head at her as Celty showed a new message on her phone.

'Need a ride? I'll take you there.' Celty told him.

Spider-Man was a little surprised by that before he thought about it, and nodded.

"Alright if that's okay with you." Spider-Man said before he let's go of the Web-Line, and soon he and Celty heads to the door.

"Before you go here," Shinra called getting Spider-Man's attention as he turned to the underground doctor as he thrown a bottle of painkillers to him as catches it. "In case you need it."

Spider-Man shrugged before he puts the bottle of medication in a pocket of his utility belt.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said before he and Celty leaves the apartment room.

* * *

After leaving the apartment, Celty soon brought Spider-Man to Shocker's location as he was seated behind her as they riding on her motorcycle.

Spider-Man was a little surprise that her bike isn't making any engine sounds, and for some reason his Spider-Sense was telling him that the bike was dangerous somehow, until Celty told him it was safe to ride on.

They soon stopped at Shocker's precise location as they stopped. It was at the ship dock filled with old warehouses.

Spider-Man was checking his radar device as he got off the bike before he looks around and soon found, Shocker's van parked in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"There that must be it." Spider-Man said before he puts his device away, and turns to Celty. "Thanks for bringing me here."

'It was no problem.' Celty told him through her phone and was going to leave.

"Wait," Spider-Man called out getting Celty's attention as she turns to the masked vigilante. "I need to know, why did you help? I mean you barely even know me?"

Celty types a new message on her phone and showed it to Spider-Man.

'Not sure myself. Maybe there was something about you, that I've found interesting.' Celty told him.

"I see...Well in anycase, thank you." Spider-Man told the Black Rider who soon responded to him.

'It's no problem.' Celty told him.

"Also if you don't mind, I like to know your name." Spider-Man requested.

Celty thought about it for a while before she shrugged and types her answer on her phone and showed it to Spider-Man.

'It's Celty. Celty Sturluson.' She told him before she leaves.

"Celty Sturluson...huh...quite the mysterious woman…" Spider-Man said before he crawls on the wall of the warehouse Shocker might be in. "Maybe next time I see her, I should ask if she's really headless like the rumors say she is."

Spider-Man was now on the roof of the warehouse, and looks through one of the windows on the roof, and saw Shocker is truly inside and was seated on a table working on his gauntlets.

Spider-Man looks around and soon saw several more of those gauntlets on another table but is still under development as they still look incomplete.

"More of those gauntlets…" Spider-Man said as he realizes why Shocker took the parts from the electronic store. "So that's why he stolen those parts for. He needed them to build more of those, and if I had to guess it's for an army or to sell them to people who plans to build an army. Either way, I can't let that happen."

Spider-Man quietly opens the window and soon hangs upside down on a Web-Line as he lowered himself to the ground floor, and soon set his feet down on the floor, and slowly walks to Shocker.

But then suddenly his Spider-Man is altering of danger before Shocker turns at him and fired a shockwave at him, and he soon dodges it my jumping over it.

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Shocker asked as he stands in front of Spider-Man.

"Nope. But I'm up for a re-test." Spider-Man said.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Shocker shouted as he fired two shockwaves at Spider-Man, who dodges it by swinging on a Web-Line before he jumps onto the wall.

Shocker fired another shockwave at Spider-Man and he dodges it yet again as he jumps to the floor.

"Why don't you give up? It's clear you're out of your league punk." Shocker said.

"Well what can I say, I'm in a league of my own." Spider-Man said before he dodges another shockwave from Shocker.

Spider-Man soon fired Web-Shots at Shocker, but Shocker shot them down by firing shockwaves at them, but those Shots were just a distraction as Spider-Man jumps at Shocker and swings on a Web-Line and swings at Shocker aiming both of his feet at him and kicks him on the chest, sending Shocker flying before he landed on the wall and soon falls to the floor.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" Spider-Man asked as Shocker slowly stands back up.

"No way in hell!" Shocker exclaimed and was going to fire a shockwave at Spider-Man, but soon stopped as Spider-Man shoots a Web-Line on his face.

Spider-Man soon pulled himself at Shocker, and punches on his head sending him to the floor.

Shocker turned at Spider-Man to fire two shockwaves at him, but Spider-Man stops him as he fired two Web-Shots on his arms which entrap them on his chest with his fists now pointed in front of himself.

"Try to free yourself now." Spider-Man told him as he and Shocker glare at each other.

"Damn you...I won't be forgetting this." Shocker told him.

"Good. Neither will I." Spider-Man said.

* * *

(Later)

After he defeated and restrain Shocker, Spider-Man soon called the police of Shocker's location.

They soon arrived as they walked into the warehouse, and soon found Shocker hanging upside down in a web like cocoon hanging from the ceiling.

One of the cops soon found a card, which says 'From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'.

* * *

(Next day)

It was now morning in the city, and Tatsuya now dressed in his school uniform is walking to his school, but as he was walking Tatsuya was still sore from his battle against Shocker as he was little wobbling as he walks.

"Oh man...I'm still so sore...my bruises and ribs are starting to heal up...but man the process is still a little slow…" Tatsuya mutters quietly.

"Hey, Tatsuya! What's up?!" A familiar voice asked as he slaps his hand on Tatsuya's back, which causes him to cry out pain.

"Gah!" Tatsuya soon turns around and saw it was his friends Kenichi and Asuka standing behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry man. Was it that hard?" Kenichi asked in worry.

"I-It's fine...I've just fallen on my back yesterday, but it started to heal up." Tatsuya assured his friends.

"Alright if you say so." Kenichi said.

"Well anyway, we should get going before we're late you two." Asuka said before she walks ahead of her friends.

"Okay." Tatsuya and Kenichi said as they followed behind her.

* * *

Tatsuya and his friends soon arrived in their classroom. They were seated on their desks as they were now waiting for their teacher.

Soon their homeroom teacher walks inside the room, as he walks to his own desk and turns in front of his students.

"Alright class, before I like to announced that we have a new student joining us today. You can come in now." The teacher said.

Soon this new student walks into the classroom before he turns in front of his new classmates, and Tatsuya's eyes widen as he saw it was Mikado Ryūgamine, the young man he saved a few days ago.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikado Ryūgamine. I hope we get along." Mikado introduced himself to his classmates.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Also I hope you like the appearance of Tatsuya's/Spider-Man's first encounter of Shocker. And yes I'll using more of the famous villains from the Spider-Man series for this story, and if you guys have any ideas for OCs of each villain be sure to let me know.**


End file.
